Demonic Love
by Kagome-tsuki
Summary: Something weird happens to Kagome and everyone but Inuyasha is freaked....What does he have to do to fix it or will he leave her like that? Inu Kag [Chapter 8 up]
1. Early leave

I own none of the Inuyasha characters!

Demonic Love

Chapter 1

By: Kagome

AN: Konnichiwa it's me again.........Ok this story is about how Kagome goes through a weird change and how is everyone going to react. Ok so it is not original but it is in my own version! Enjoy! 

********************************************************************************************* 

It was 2 am in the morning Kagome was packing for the feudal era when she heard a tapping on her window

~Inuyasha?~

"Yes......Inuyasha what is it?!" Kagome practicly screamed but she did not want to wake her family

"Kagome we need to leave now are you ready?" Inuyasha had a worried expression on his face

"Why?" Kagome asked Inuyasha with confusion in her voice

"We just have to hurry.......please trust me I'll tell you later" Inuyasha begged Kagome

~okay if he said please it has to be bad~

Kagome shoved a few more items into her bag

"Okay I am ready" Kagome answered quickly

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped out the window and infront of the mini-shrine opened the door walked in and closed it then jumped in the well. When they climbed out there was a very sleepy Sango, Miroku, Shippou, And Kirara (Kilala same thing)

"Everyone let's go." Inuyasha commanded

Every one nodded their head and followed Inuyasha out of the village..........

An: Ok still short but fixed thanks for all your help reviewers! ARIGATO!

SAYONARA!!!!


	2. Attacked

I own none of the Inuyasha characters

Demonic Love

Chapter 2

By: Kagome

AN: Yea' 3 reviews......The last chapter was to draw you in and since I have 3 reviews soon to be more I hope I will write this chapter...........And next time if I get more than 5 reviews I'll make it extra long that means I have to finish the rough draft -_-;; I have been writting so many stories I don't know how I can add another.......^_^ but I will just for all you readers who enjoy the stories! 

Enjoy!

********************************************************************************************* 

Once 3 miles out of the village Kagome had given up in trying to stay awake she had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha smelled some unfriendly company heading their way.

"Sango take Kagome to someplace safe!" Inuyasha yelled

"Ok." Sango replied

"Miroku, take Shippou with Kagome!" Inuyasha sounded fusterated 

~The last thing I want is anyone getting in the way!~

Sango took Kagome and ran to some trees for safty. Sango set Kagome down by a tree. Miroku came up next to Sango holding the sleeping Shippou. The demon came charging at Inuyasha and stabbed him in the arm. Inuyasha jumped into the air and took out the tetsusgia and went straight for the demon and managed to get it's arm off since it dodged the attack of the way. The demon ran at Inuyasha and stabed him in the chest and at that same moment Inuyasha stabed the demon in the heart. The demon fell to the ground then sheeded some blood and died instantly. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and picked her up. 

"Miroku, Sango let's go!" Inuyasha comanded 

They nodded their heads and followed Inuyasha to the next clearing by this time it was morning and they decided to camp for the morning. Miroku and Sango tried to tend to Inuyasha's wounds. Inuyasha refused to have his wounds checked and left to check for demons. Inuyasha returned around 30 min later and saw Kagome was awake.

"Inuyasha why are we camped out in the morning?" Kagome asked confused about what was going on

"Well Kagome, we are only travling at night and sleeping in the morning."

Kagome sleepily crawled over to Inuyasha because everyone else was asleep and she snuggled with him.

~He is warm~

~She is cute when she does that~

"Inuyasha why are we travling at night?" Kagome asked him sweetly and cutely

"I can't tell you now but later I will." Inuyasha said softly

"Inuyasha........." Kagome whispered sleepily

"Yes?..........."

"I love you......" Kagome said half asleep

"I love you too Kagome" Inuyasha said thinking Kagome was asleep 

Kagome was asleep when he said he loved her but Kagome knew that he loved her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's happy expression on her face while she was sleeping and watched her till he fell asleep.

AN: Review how you like the story please Arigato.....I will work on the story more and make longer chaps if I get good reviews and helpful reveiws arigato again.

SAYONARA!!!


	3. Blood Loss

I own none of the Inuyasha characters

Demonic Love

Chapter 3

By: Kagome

AN: Sorry I took so long to update.......I would like some reviews people! I will take the story down for a bit without any reviews......but I have been working on the story.....

Enjoy!

********************************************************************************************* 

It was now night when Sango, Shippou, and Miroku woke up. Sango looked over in Kagome and Inuyasha's direction and saw them curled up in eachothers arms sleeping.

"Aww look how kawaii Kagome looks in Inuyasha's arms." Sango said in a cute voice

"I wonder........" Miroku said in a pervertish

Miroku was intrupted by a direct fulblown punch to the head by Sango and went unconsious.

"Sango what does he wonder?" Shippou asked confused

"Nothing Shippou........let's go to the village." Sango said in a convincing voice

"Ok!" Shippou said happily

Sango lifted Miroku onto Kirara. Sango led Kirara into the village with Shippou following her happily. About 5 min later Kagome woke up to an empty camp. Kagome tried to stand and felt something around her waist. Kagome looked behind her and saw Inuyasha sleeping. Kagome began to shake Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha wake up........" Kagome said softly enough for Inuyasha to hear

Inuyasha woke up and kissed Kagome's cheek. Kagome blushed when he did this.

"Nani? Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked in a very worried voice 

"Everyone is gone Inuyasha......." Kagome said in a more worried voice than Inuyasha's

"They headed to the village already." Inuyasha said sleepily after he yawned

"Oh.......ok." Kagome said in a reliefed voice

"We should get going too." Inuyasha commented

"Ok." Kagome said as she stood up

Inuyasha stood up. Kagome and Inuyasha began to pack up the camp. After they were done the began to head to the village. It took them 10 min to walk to the village.When they arrived at the village Sango, Shippou, and Miroku were talking to the villagers about this demon who was said to have the power of a jewel shard. Inuyasha walked up to Sango and began to enter the conversation. Kagome had to go to the bathroom but was too embaressed to tell Inuyasha or Sango so she snuck off into the forest making sure Inuyasha did not hear her sneak off. Inuyasha after about 5 min turned to Kagome was to tell her about the demon.

"Kagome........." Inuyasha muttered under his breath

Inuyasha sniffed the ground in search of Kagome's scent. Inuyasha picked up the scent of Kagome's blood near the forest and went sprinting into the forest where Kagome's blood scent was getting stronger. Sango looked to where the blur of Inuyasha was. Sango began to worry about Kagome. 

Inuyasha had ran about 5 minutes into the forest.

"Kagome?!"

Inuyasha stumbled across Kagome lying on the ground bleeding. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"She has lost alot of blood.......but she is still alive......I don't have much time to get her to Keade."

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and sprinted off to Keade's hut. Inuyasha hurried as fast as he could he could smell that Kagome was slowly leaving him. Inuyasha had passed many villagers who saw him as a blur before he reached his destination. Inuyasha reached Kaede's hut and sighed in relief. Inuyasha broke into Keade's hut.

"Keade!" Inuyasha yelled with worry in his voice

Keade turned around and gasped at the bleeding Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

"Set her down Inuyasha.......then leave the hut." Kaede said also worried for Kagome's sake

Inuyasha set Kagome down and left the hut. Kaede's inspetion took 5 minutes.

"Inuyasha come back in now!" Kaede called 

Inuyasha walked back into the hut with a worried look on his face. Inuyasha looked at Kaede's face looking for an answer.

"What has happend?" Kaede asked

"Kagome was attacked by a demon......it was after her." Inuyasha said quietly

~And I failed to protect her~

"I see.....It looks like you need to do a tranfushion of blood..........." Kaede cut her self off

AN: I fixed the chaps. and I need to know if they are better cause I will fix them all I can till they are great...^-^ Arigato for your help reviewers! anyway please IM me if you have any siggestions for me! 


	4. Hanyou?

I own none of the Inuyasha characters

Demonic Love

Chapter 4

By: Kagome

AN: Arigato for the reveiws! Anyway........There is actually a twist to the story......but I can't tell you that you'll just have to read......and I know.....I'll make the chapters longer from now on but I might have short chapters because I'll need to go......ok? Enjoy the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"A blood whata?" Inuyasha asked with much confusion

"A blood transfushion.......but it can't be done now we must wait till the bleeding stops. But she might not make it till tomorrow." Kaede said in a gloomy voice

"Ok....." Inuyasha said in a shakey voice

Inuyasha left Kagome and walked out of the hut so Keade could tend her wounds. Inuyasha heard Sango, Miroku, and Shippou ridding Kirara to the hut. Inuyasha turned to their direction sadly. Sango saw Inuyasha face and jumped off Kirara and ran to Inuyasha leaving Shippou with Miroku on Kirara. 

"Inuyasha......how is Kagome?" Sango asked sadly

"She might not make it till tomorrow.....and we need a blood tranfusion." Inuyasha said with a shakey voice and looked at the ground.

"I am going to go check on her......" Sango said quietly and she walked into the hut

Inuyasha leaned against the hut and continued looking at the ground. Miroku got off of Kirara and walked to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.....Don't worry Kagome will pull through." Miroku reassured Inuyasha

"I failed to protect her......maybe if I had told her she would not be in there right now......." Inuyasha continued to stare at the ground

"Inuyasha don't blame your self.....we all should have watched over her......." Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"But that doesn't mean she wouldn't have snuck off." Inuyasha was getting mad at himself.

"Inuyasha......Kagome will be fine." Miroku removed his hand from Inuyasha's shoulder and walked into the hut. Shippou heard Kagome was hurt so he ran as fast as he could into the hut.

~This is all my fault.......I couldn't protect her....If only I had told her......~

Inuyasha stood up and headed to the river. Inuyasha walked to the river thinking about what has happend to Kagome. Once Inuyasha got to the river he hopped into a tree and sat down.

"If only I wasn't so block headed to tell her that something was after her she would be fine......I am such a baka thinking that if she didn't know she would be safe." Inuyasha was muttering to himself while looking at the ground. Inuyasha started to head back after he was done yelling at himself for 5 minutes. When Inuyasha got to the hut he saw Kagome in bandages and Shippou sleeping with Kirara. He looked at Sango and saw she was sleeping and Miroku hadn't been in the hut. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her. 

"I am sorry Kagome......" Inuyasha muttered before he fell asleep 

While everyone was sleeping a noise was heard outside the hut. Inuyasha paid no mind to the noise and continued to sleep. The door of the hut open and a small little demon with a bag walked into the hut. Inuyasha paid no mind to the noise because he thought the demon was Miroku. The demon snuck over to Kagome and placed down his bag. The demon took out a small seed thing and placed it on Kagome's heart. The small seed thing sunk into Kagome's body. Then the demon pulled out a silvery liquid and placed the bottle to Kagome's lips and made her drink it. Then demon packed up quickly and left the hut. Kagome woke up in the morning feeling fine so she decided to go to the springs. Kagome grabed her bag and headed down to the spring not waking anyone up on the way. Kagome reached the spring and put a bathing suit on and got in. Kagome swam around a bit and then decide to wash her hair. Kagome swam to the shore and opend her bag she pulled out shampoo, conditioner and a comb. Kagome put the shampoo in her hair and began to wash her hair. Then Kagome applied the conditioner and began to comb her hair.

"I don't remember my hair being this long. It is probaly as long as Inuyasha's now." Kagome muttered to her self

Kagome rinsed out the conditioner and got a mirror. Kagome looked at herself and noticed that she was begining to change.

"What is going on.......why am I begining to look like Inuyasha?" Kagome asked herself and watched herself slowly change as she became a hanyou. When the transformation had finished all Kagome could do was gape at her ears. 

"They look so soft and kawaii......" Kagome smiled at her ears and realized that she should head back. 

Kagome hurried and put alll her stuff away and she changed into a kimono. When Kagome had finished packing she headed back to the hut quickly. When she got to the hut she noticed no one was awake yet so she walked inside to get Shippou. Kagome quietly walked into the hut and grabbed Shippou and then hurried back outside. Kagome softly shook the young kitsune.

"Shippou wake up........Shippou." Kagome chimd softly into the young kitsune's ears

"Not now....." Shippou mummbled as he rolled over

"I'll give you some candy....." Kagome chimed into his ear again 

"WHERE?!" Shippou sat up at the word candy.

"Shhh you'll wake everyone up." Kagome said through giggles

"Kagome?" Shippou looked aat the hanyou that was holding him

"Hai......" Kagome said as she smiled

"COOL!!!!" Shippou screamed 

"Shhhhh!" Kagome said as she cover Shippou's mouth

Shippou nodded his head and Kagome removed her hand.

"Well do you want to play some games Shippou?" Kagome asked sweetly

"Ok." Shippou smiled

Kagome and Shippou were just about to start the game when Inuyasha rushed out of the hut. Kagome and Shippou looked at Inuyasha in curriosity. Inuyasha looked at the hanyou with Shippou in her arms. Inuyasha began circling the hanyou.

~she looks like Kagome....but she can't be can she?~

Inuyasha stoped circling the hanyou. Kagome and Shippou were looking at Inuyasha to see what he was doing.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha sniffed the air

~She smells hanyou and Kagome~

"I am Kagome.....remember!"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide at her comment. Kagome looked at Inuyasha strangely. Shippou hopped out of Kagome's arms and went to wake everyone up.

"Kagome....what happend?" Inuyasha was gaping at Kagome

"How should I know!" Kagome yelled 

"Well you should....what did you do?!" Inuyasha began yelling also 

"Nothing!" Kagome turned around and face the other direction

"Feh!" Inuyasha did the same as Kagome

"Well I am hanyou now and no one knows why." Kagome was looking at the ground and muttering

"Well since you are a hanyou you'll need training." Inuyasha admitted

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. "So that means you will train me?"

Inuyasha turned around also. "Yeah......"

Kagome squealed in delight and hugged Inuyasha. "Arigato!" Kagome let go of Inuyasha and sat down. 

"So when do we start?" Kagome asked in a happy voice

AN: Ok I rewrote every chapter and I would like to know if it was better so please review and if you have anymore suggestions I will like to hear them so I can make my story better Arigato!

SAYONARA!!!!


	5. Training

I own none of the Inuyasha characters.

Demonic Love

Chapter 5

By: Kagome

AN: Ok here is the 5th chap.......the story has alot more to go! ^-^ I hope you all enjoy this chap please reveiw when your done reading arigato!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha happily. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"We can start when your ready." Inuyasha said while looking at Kagome's happy face.

"Ok! I am ready!" Kagome continued to keep the smile on her face as she stood up.

~Maybe this is what Kagome wants............~

~I hope Inuyasha likes me better as a hanyou~

"Ok.........it will not be easy.........and I will not go easy you must learn to stand up for your own not depending on anyone to save you." Inuyasha said as he turned to face the forest.

"Ok!" Kagome replied with a bigger smile and stood next to Inuyasha.

"We will be training in the forest for 2 weeks." Inuyasha said and sprinted off into the forest. Kagome tailed behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha led Kagome about 2 miles away from Kaede's village.

"First you must built shelter for the both of us. You can use trees, rocks, whatever is around here." Inuyasha instructed and jumped into a tree to watch Kagome.

Kagome looked around and saw some good supplies. Kagome picked up some trees that were already chopped down. Kagome formed a cabbin and placed rocks in some spots that might cause it to fall. Kagome found some sticks that were loose so she wove them together and made rope to tie some wood together and keep it together. When Kagome had finished Inuyasha jumped down from his tree. 

"Nice job for your first den." Inuyasha said while examing the cabbin.

"Arigato!" Kagome said as she smiled sweetly.

"After your trainning tomorrow I want you to make a better one..........." Inuyasha said as he steped into the cabbin. Kagome followed Inuyasha into the cabbin so she could get a look at it herself.

"Ok now we are going to go hunting........we'll start out simple with fishing." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome examining her. 

~she looks prettier in her hanyou form..........no she has always been this pretty........~ Inuyasha continued to look at Kagome. Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha did you hear a word I said?" Kagome said as she waved her hand in front of Inuyasha's face.Inuyasha snaped out of his trance and turned around.

"We are going to go fishing now............." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the door.

"Ok........." Kagome followed Inuyasha to the river.

~somethings up with Inuyasha he is acting weird~

Inuyasha stoped at the river and looked back at Kagome to make sure she was there. Kagome stoped next to Inuyasha.

"What you do is you need to use your claws to get a strong hold on the fish after you do you can either jump out of the water or toss the fish to me till you catch 2."Inuyasha looked into the water.

"Ok......." Kagome said nervously as she steped into the water. Kagome saw a fish and went for it. The fish poped out of her hands. 

"Kagome use your claws and dig into it so it can't get away." Inuyasha directed

Kagome saw another fish and dug her claws into its side. Kagome felt the fish struggle so she tossed it out of the water. Inuyasha caught the fish that Kagome tossed. 

"Ok Kagome 1 more." Inuyasha looked to see how big the fish was. The fish was a nice big one that they both could share.

Kagome saw another big fish and dug her claws into it this fish put up a fight so Kagome dug her claws in a bit more then tossed it out. As soon as Inuyasha caught the fish Kagome jumped out.

"Well how was that Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she looked at the fishes that she caught.

"That was good..........now you need to gut them." Inuyasha placed the fish on the ground.(Ok I can't stand seeing fish being gutted) 

"But Inuyasha that looks so gross..........." Kagome said as she shuddered

"You'll have to to complete your training.........." Inuyasha moved aside so Kagome could gut the fish.

"Ok..........." Kagome sat next to the fish.

"You don't have to when you have a mate it will be the males job to provide food and shelter for the female." Inuyasha stated quietly 

"You know I can hear you when you mutter now............" Kagome looked at the fish.

Kagome stuck her claw into the fishes stomach and ran her claws straight down. Kagome smelled something and nearly barfed.

"Inuyasha you did this on purpose!" Kagome yelled while holding her nose

Inuyasha almost bursted out laughing at Kagome face.

"N-n-no Kagome I didn't........" Inuyasha said as he held in laughs.

"Well your gutting that fish!" Kagome pointed to the fish that she didn't touch.

"Fine.........." Inuyasha walked over to the fish and gutted it then chopped off it's head. Kagome chopped off the fishes head as well. Kagome went over to the river and washed the fish off. Inuyasha started a fire. Kagome walked back and handed Inuyasha the fish so he could cook it.

Inuyasha placed both fishes over the fire and waited till they were done. Kagome looked up into the sky and began to wonder what had caused her to change.

AN: Ok I update finally.............I got beck from camping and didn't feel like typing. And at camp my bro did not bug the sh*t out of me but his friends who also went camping did. They both had crushes on me and were showing off..........they are younger than me also........I almost killed one of them for buging me so much.......I had a stick I made into a spear and chased them around............if you were there then you would want to kill them..........anyway I got this chapter done so please reveiw!


	6. Training Continued

I don't own Inuyasha *cries*

Demonic Love

Chapter 6

By: Kagome

AN: GOMEN NASAI!!!!! I haven't updated in awhile........^-^;;;; been busy with school -.- anyway right now I am updating ^-^ but I was at the dentist and got a tooth pulled . and my face is numb...........so onto the chap! enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kagome awoke in the shelter that she had built. Kagome rubbed her head and looked around.

~What happened? How'd I get inside? I was outside with Inuyasha........~

Inuyasha walked inside the shelter. Inuyasha then smirked.

"Good your awake.........that fish smell must have really got to ya you passed out." Inuyasha said still smirking

"Oh........why are you smirking?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head

"I didn't know a female hanyou was so weak........" Inuyasha said with a bigger smirk than before. Kagome jumped to her feet.

"Well I can beat you any day!" Kagome said with a low growl emitting from her throat

"Oh yeah?! You wanna see about that?" Inuyasha said lazily still smirking

"Ok then!" Kagome screamed as she takled Inuyasha to the ground. 

"ACK! Kagome!" Inuyasha growled

Kagome was ontop of Inuyasha pinning him to the ground. Inuyasha then rolled over and pinned Kagome. Kagome bit Inuyasha's arm and he took the arm off of Kagome's shoulder buying her time to pin him. Inuyasha flipped over getting ontop of Kagome and sat day on her making sure she could not get her arms free.

"Give up?" Inuyasha said slyly while smirking

"Fine......"Kagome growled at Inuyasha to get off of her "Well Inuyasha get off!"

"Naw........I like sitting here." Inuyasha still smirking

"GET UP!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she tried to get Inuyasha off of her who was laughing. Kagome kept struggling to push Inuyasha off of her, Inuyasha kept laughing as he got up. Kagome growled as she sat up.

"I'll get you one day........." She muttered silently still growling

"Ya know? I can hear you." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the hut still laughing.

Kagome continued to growl as she plotted her revenge. Kagome sat there all day growling and plotting revenge, Inuyasha on the other hand went hunting for the rest of the day.

AN: Short short I know! Gomen nasai! I will make it longer I just need to get to my other stories this will be updated soon........and I've been busy...... Can you believe that they gave me about 5 projects in the first month of school......... then I had to take care of this robotic baby that I wanted to kill badly! I bearly got sleep so now I had some free time to update ^-^ reveiw please arigato!

SAYONARA!!!!!!


	7. Weeks Later

I don't own Inuyasha.......I wish I did though.......*cries*

Demonic Love 

Chapter 7

By: Kagome

AN: Yeah, took a LONG time to update, but hey, I'll be updating everytime I get 5 reviews for 2 weeks, YAY! anyway here's the chapter.

************************************************************************************ 

Kagome woke up the next morning, revenge still ringing in her head. Kagome stood up, the weeks had passed by fast, she completed all her training but one thing.........a sneak attack.....Inuyasha had gone out into the forest and Kagome had to hunt him down. Kagome began her search quickly, she sniffed the air, picking up Inuyasha's scent she ran into the forest. 

Kagome arrived at Inuyasha old resting place, he left a mess, trying to go easy on her for the first day. Kagome continued her search quietly. Kagome jumped into the trees, she sat quietly.

~He must be coming back since I made a bit of noise, he's trying to catch me off guard.........we'll see who will be laughing now.~ Kagome thought as she looked down. Just as she thought, Inuyasha came walking quietly back, he sniffed the air, trying to see if she was in a tree, Kagome jumped down quickly without making a noise and tackled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up just before Kagome got him.

"What the........." Inuyasha was cut off as he was tackled onto the ground.

"Ha! I got you! I win!" Kagome laughed happily

"Yes, Kagome you finished your training now GET OFF!" Inuyasha threw Kagome to the ground and she caught herself.

"Inuyasha whats wrong?" Kagome asked, her ears twitched a little. 

"Kagome quiet! listen!" Inuyasha said, his ears began to twitch a little.

Kagome and Inuyasha went silent, they could hear screams in the distance, and then the smell of blood along with the screams.

"Kagome! Lets go!" Inuyasha sped off to where the screams were coming from.

"Right!" Kagome followed Inuyasha quickly and caught up, they ran to the village of Kaede and saw many people being slaughtered by Naraku's demons.

Kagome gasped quietly which caught Naraku's attention.

"I see my creation of that miko girl didn't fail......" Naraku said, looking at Kagome and smirking.

"What do you mean?!" Inuyasha yelled and charged at Naraku.

Naraku disapeared and appeared behind Kagome, and grabed her, making sure that she couldn't get free. Kagome screamed and struggled.

"You see, I need the perfect servant, one that can match your skills, some one that would distract you, and a perfect woman......" Naraku said and began to controll Kagome through her mind. Kagome screamed once more trying to keep controll of her mind.

Naraku laughed each time she screamed. Inuyasha turned around, eyes red, and charged at Naraku.

AN: short short I know, but I need to keep you on the edge of your seats, I'm gonna work on updating so that means review! arigato!

SAYONARA!!!!


	8. Fight over the mind

I don't own Inuyasha.......*cries*

Demonic Love

Chapter 8

By: Kagome

AN: *groans* school has been KILLER, ok? now is my time to update and I should have more updates durring spring break, yay! new comp! BOO! I lose some of my rough drafts, so, those other stories might have to get canceled *pouts* but I can get them when it is hooked up again! yay! so anyway, onto the fic.

**************************************************************** 

Naraku laughed evilly everytime Kagome screamed to

keep her mind under her controll, Inuyasha was angered

everytime he heard HIS Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha lunged at Naraku with hatered growing with

each step, his eyes were full of anger and the were

the color of blood, he was youkai.

Naraku laughed evily at this, "Now now Inuyasha if you

attack me you'll kill your woman, you see she is

connected to me at this very moment and won't be

disconnected till she falls under my power or she wins

the fight over her mind."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, eyes returning to

their amber color, he looked at Kagome sorrow showing

in his eyes. ~Please, Kagome, please win the fight for

me.....please, please....~ he thought wishing that she

could hear his thoughts.

Kagome dropped onto her knees, screaming, it looked

like she was losing the war of her mind.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and hugged her, he

wouldn't let her go even if Naraku struck him down he

wouldn't let go.

Naraku laughed evilly, ~this is easier than I

thought...~

Kagome trembled in Inuyasha's arms, "Help me.... help me...." she repeated softly, almost mouthing the words, Inuyasha heard every bit of it, "Kagome.... I'm trying, tell me what to do...."

Naraku laughed more, "There is NOTHING you can do you foolish hanyou, your woman is as good as mine now....."

Kagome's body stopped shaking, she slumped forward into Inuyasha's arms, "Kagome? Kagome?!" he yelled as he shook her lightly, she looked up at him, eyes dull grey and emotionless, she was lost in a chamber that Naraku had formed into her own mind, "No.. Kagome..." he glared at Naraku, "I'll kill you!" he yelled when a sudden pain struck his chest,

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Where's your furry? Aren't you going to kill me?" Kagome asked him, her voice not exactly her own, he moved away from her, she stood up and moved for him, he growled at her, "Stay back!"

Kagome shook her head, "I think not dear Inuyasha, you see I only listen to Naraku, I'm HIS woman...." she said as she grew nearer and nearer to Inuyasha, his eyes flashed red again, he looked at where Naraku once was but he was gone, he looked behind him and saw that Kagome was in his arms, "Put her down!"

Naraku looked at Inuyasha, "As you wish, but she'll not restrain her power on you." he said and dropped the hanyou Kagome onto the ground and she soon approached him quickly.

Inuyasha lunged, jumping over the advancing Kagome, he readied his claws to rip Naraku to shreds.

Naraku vanished, Kagome dropped to the ground, screaming in pain once more, "No! You won't win! you won't have me!" she screamed out, Inuyasha looked toward Kagome, she was fighting back again.

Kagome's vision blurred and she passed out, "Damn you Naraku...." Inuyasha muttered as he went and picked up the small figure of Kagome.

__________________________________


	9. Confusing? Dream or Reality?

I don't own Inu-tachi

Demonic Love

Chap 9: Confusing? Dreams or Reality?

By: Kagome

A/N: Whee, there's only 41 more chaps to type by the end of this summer and then a new fic will be out Anyway, you MUST pay attention to every detail.

/?/ Inuyasha awoke, startled at first, what had happened? Where was Kagome? He had brought her to the hut and now where was she? He looked around, but still, no sign of his miko hanyou. Inuyasha rose to his feet, stepping outside the hut to be shocked by the event in front of his very eyes. The whole village had been gathered in front of the hut. Everyone wearing something formal, or, semi formal. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, all were dressed in a traditional black. Symbolizing a death.

Kaede wore her traditional miko robes, now Inuyasha was far more confused. Kagome was not in the crowd either. Had one of the villagers died? Not like that was anything new, why would they all be gathered with this one person? Inuyasha took slow strides to the front of the crowd, all the people eyeing him sadly. He cocked an eyebrow at the movement of the villagers, he walked up to Sango and Miroku, "Where's Kagome?" he asked which brought tears to Sango's eyes instantly.

"How can you say that Inuyasha?! Everyone knows! Even you should remember with how devestated you were yesterday!" Sango yelled, but the look of confusion she was reciving was far too.... horrible for her to even think of what she was going to say, how could he have forgotten that........ /?/

Inuyasha opened his eyes, once more at that, to see Kagome sleeping in his arms peacefully, she was beautiful. A small smile planted on her delicate lips, but... that happy image faded as a frown began to tug on the coners of her cheeks, "Your not pretty when you frown...." he whispered to her sleeping form, "Don't frown...." he demanded in a whisper. He looked at her face to see the next emotion that would strike. He hoped something happy, but the next one scared him. A look of horror, "What's wrong..... Kag?"

/1/ "Daddy! Daddy!" was the high pitch calling, he groaned but opened his eyes to see a young girl. She smiled instantly and ran into the next room of the hut, "Mommy! Daddy is awake now!" she cried out before returning with a plate, "Here Daddy, Mommy says you need to rest, fighting that guy made you tired....." she said placing down the plate, "Daddy? Mommy?" Inuyasha asked looking at the girl.

"Of course Daddy, Mommy! I think Daddy has that aminesia thingy!" she cried out before she was turned around to face Inuyasha, "Are you youkai?" he asked, wonder filled his eyes, "Yeah......." she said softly, "Mommy's a hanyou too, so wouldn't that make me youkai?" she asked, Inuyasha nodded and moved onto the next question, "Who's Mommy?" he asked as Kagome slipped into the door way.

"Kagome!" he cried out releasing the child, he pulled her into a hug, "Inuyasha? Why are you scaring Aki with your forgetting joke?" she asked placing a small kiss on Inuyasha's cheek, which sent him flying back, "Forgetting?! Aki?! And a kiss?! What's wrong with you?!" he yelled which cause Kagome to shake her head, "You really did forget, Aki is our daughter, and we're MATES! Do I not have the right to kiss you anymore?!" she screamed crossing her arms just below her breasts, "Ah..... mates? Ah..... sorry......" he said softly, thinking over what Kagome had just said, had his life gone by this far without him knowing? Maybe she was right, maybe he had forgotten. And since he had not woken up yet, it was most likely true... all true......

/#/ Inuyasha blinked as he was bonked on the head by the all too familiar little fist of the kitsune, "What do ya want brat?!" he aske glaring down at the small youkai, "How could you Inuyasha?! Let Naraku do that to Kagome! She's never going to come back now! She's with Kouga!" the small kitsune yelled in his high pitched annoyed tone, "WHAT?! Why.....?" he asked, looking over the trees to see Kagome being carried away by Kouga. A look of complete bliss on her face.

Now, he was convinced that this was a dream, but the others....... how could he tell anymore? What felt the most real? All of them but this one..... What would he do?

The last thing he had done, was take Kagome to the hut. So that crosses out the children and the one about _her_ death./#/

Inuyasha blinked as he looked at Kagome's sleeping firgure, wondering if she was going through the same thing as him, "Kagome..... don't be fooled....." he whispered, "Don't stray on the wrong path.... please, don't leave me forever......" he whispered, really hoping she could hear him, and hoping that no one else but them were in the hut.

Inuyasha stared down on Kagome, wondering what would happen if he had not believed that she would stay with him. He could have easily fallen for that, but... would Kagome be able to trust him as he had her. He closed his eyes once more, returning to sleep, hoping, believing, in Kagome. His confidence set in her, knowing she'd choose the right path. If the path even showed up for her, and if it did not, hopefully, she'd make one of her own.


	10. Straying on the wrong path

I do not own Inu-tachi.

Demonic Love

Chap 10: Straying on the wrong path

By: Kagome

A/N: Once again, you must pay attention to details and -- I hadn't been wotking on focs but other stuff --;; well, here is the next chap.

Fire burned in her lungs, why was she hurting? Opening her eyes slowly, the hut seemed.... dead. Once she rose uneasily to her feet to walk from the hut, Inuyasha came through and swept her into his arms as she was about to fall, "Inuyasha......" she whispered with relief. He set her down on the cot that was in the hut, "Kagome, I.." he said softly before leaving her there.

Of course, she was wondering what he was trying to say, she followed him silently, out of hearing distance. When he stopped, her heart pounded as she backed away, she had to run. Turning around she ran to the only place she found safe. She fell once reaching the well, out of breath and in tears. "I-I-Inuyasha....." she whispered before she climbed into the well, not caring if she had forgottten her bag. As she climbed out, she dropped to the ground, tears dropping to the ground. He had chosen Kikyou... he was leaving with her, he'd been leaving, he'd never come for her.

As she leaned against the welll, she cried more, not knowing what to do anymore....

Her wrists were sore, she was numb, she couldn't move.... opening her eyes slowly, chocolate brown eyes widened with terror at the site before her, Inuyasha, against the wall opposite of her, pinned with a sword through his heart, as well as swords in his arms, holding him there. His amber eyes filled with the same terror as she was feeling at this moment. Struggling, she looked to her arms and legs, she... was chained to the wall, "I-Inuyasha!" she cried out with a hoarse voice.

Bowing her head a bit, she only looked up with the sound of the door opening, "N-Naraku?!" she asked as her body froze, her lungs closing off her passage of air, no longer alloing her to breathe, "Why.... haven't you killed me? Why are you letting me suffer?!" she cried, fighting the tears that fought to come out.

"Because..... I made you the ideal woman........" his voice rang before she blacked out.

/¤/ Kagome shifted in her sleep, a cool breeze blew her legs. Curling up into the fur.. Fur? Her eyes opened quickly and spotted the scenery, a cave, Kouga's cave..... "K-Kouga?" she asked softly, sitting up once more, looking at the clothes she was wearing, fur? Much like Kouga's, "Kouga?" she asked standing up once more, wandering from the cave. Spotting Kouga, she gave a small smile, now she could figure out where Inuyasha had gone, "Kouga.... where is Inuyasha?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. Kouga turned to Kagome, giving a small frown, "So you've forgotten?" he asked, taking her into his arms.

"Kouga.... let me go...... where is Inuyasha? And what do you mean forgotten?" she asked pulling away from him, Kouga shook his head, "Kagome, he abandoned you.... " he said watching her slowly back away. Kagome shook her head, "N-No.... he didn't........" she said running into the cold wall of the cave, slipping to the ground, "N-No....." she covered her ears with her hands, he didn't leave her.... he..... didn't..... Slowly, her eyes closed once more, covering the chocolate orbs once more... falling into another tradgic sleep..../¤/

/=/ Huff, huff, huff, "Inuyasha!!!" she screamed as she ran, tripping on a root, "S-stop..... please......." she cried as she felt claws rake along her back, a high pitched scream escaped her lips, scurrying as fast as she could before the final blow could be given to her, "Please Inuyasha! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!" she screamed as she felt the claws strike her once more, a small sigh escaped her lips, as she felt her life slip from the grip of her hands. /=/

Inuyasha watched Kagome, her face, switching from emotions of sorrow, to fear, to hate. And repeating, "KAGOME!!" he yelled to the sleeping form of the girl, "Wake up..." he said hugging her close. He was glad that no one else was in the hut, otherwise....


End file.
